


Mind Games

by lowlyanon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conditioning, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Screenplay/Script Format, the dom is the only one that fully talks, the sub has no control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlyanon/pseuds/lowlyanon
Summary: This sub has a history of not listening, however, this dom has a new trick up her sleeve.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you horny folks out there ;)
> 
> This scriptlet contains reference to dubious consent. You have been warned.

(The dom walks in and closes a door behind her. A few footsteps are heard as she approaches the bed, where the sub is tied down.)

“Oh, there you are. Waiting for me to come home, huh?”

“(Laughs), aw, don’t look so worried, I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just here to help. Now now, don’t give me that look. You can trust me.”

(The dom walks around the side of the bed, grazing his sides, causing a small noise and rustling from the sub.)

“Mmmmn, just look at you. There’s no reason to be afraid with me- what was that? Don’t be shy, you can tell me. (Low laugh), I see. You like this, don’t you? It’s nothing to be ashamed of here. You’re such a good boy after all.”

(The grazes and teasing continues along the sub. Moans are starting to get more noticeable.)

“Oh, just listen to yourself. You like this. You needed this. You’re lucky that I’m here to fix that. Even my voice is making you writhe on the bed.”

“I bet you wish you could touch yourself right now, sweetheart. Your cock is giving it all away… “

(The sub tries to hold back a large moan as the dom slides her fingers up his shaft.)

“Are you ready to be a good boy today? Maybe this time I’ll let you finish… all you have to do is relax for me, ok?”

(The sub hesitantly nods and slows his breathing. The dom stops teasing, and sits by the bed.)

“Close your eyes, and feel yourself relax further. That’s my good boy, just like that. You’re doing so well already. Just focus on my voice now.”

(The dom leans closer to his ear and places her hand on his chest. Her voice softens to a whisper)

“Now, since you want to be good today, I’ll be a little nicer. You deserve to feel good, after all.”

(The sub struggles with his bonds slightly as he shivers. Her hand starts to slowly make its way down his torso.)

“Shhhh, keep relaxing, stay focused on what I’m saying. That’s all that matters right now. I want you to pay attention to how my voice is making you feel nice and warm… safe, even. That’s right, you’re safe with me now. No need to worry about much else now when I’m here, right?”

(The sub becomes slightly less responsive as her hand continues.)

“Aw, there’s my good boy. You’re doing so well already. It’s easy to follow what I’m saying, isn’t it?”

(The sub softly nods, pretty out of it now.)

“Of course it’s easy, sweetheart. Let me take care of you now. You’ve earned it.”

(The dom reaches further down and starts circling the head. Soft whines are heard as the sub shifts within his binds.)

“Easy now, I wouldn’t want to spoil your gift too quickly. Focus on what I’m saying, not what I’m doing, ok sweetheart?”

(The sub nods, lightly biting his lip, looking elsewhere.)

“Oh, no no no, that’s not going to work now. It doesn’t matter if you’re not looking at what I’m doing, I’ll still describe it, just for you. Does it feel good when I wrap more of my hand around your cock? Oh my, it seems that way, judging by your whines.”

(The dom proceeds to pump faster, causing the sub to whimper louder.)

“Such a needy boy. Even the slightest touch threatens to push you over. It’s too bad that you’re not cuming until I say so. Aw, don’t give me that look sweetheart, I’m the one in control now. It’s easier that way.”

“(Soft moan) Oh, just look at yourself; flushed with such a pretty pink, whining with every jerk of my wrist. You look so close, yet you know how to listen and obey. Such a good boy, you’ve been doing so well for me. Maybe I should let you- or, maybe not. Your expression is just too cute for me to stop now.”

(The dom gently laughs at her sub writhing on the bed, his face flushing a darker shade.)

“There’s my good boy. I think you’re ready to cum, don’t you think?”

(The sub enthusiastically whines and shifts, his orgasm building to the peak.)

“Easy now, good boy. You still can’t cum until I let you. Still… that doesn’t mean you can’t beg for it. Would you like to cum for me, sweetheart?”

(The sub barely has time to moan and nod before the dom picks up her speed.)

“Ah ah ah, you need to use your words. Would you like to cum?”

(The sub manages to breathe out a yes, causing the dom to laugh.)

“You have my permission, sweetheart. Fall over the edge for me.”

(The sub arches his back, his moans stifled by his shock as he’s finally allowed a release. As he comes down, the dom sits back up, happy with her work.)

“Good boy.”


End file.
